


Til Death Do Us Part

by WindyQ



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Gonkillu - Freeform, I hope you all like pining Gon and Gon thinking Ki is pretty cuz that’s 80, Ki getting the love he deserves, M/M, Nanika is mentioned, Not Beta Read, Tooth Rotting Fluff, alluka is mentioned, but I live for Gon calling Ki pretty next to him carrying him, just dumb fun fluff to soothe my soul cuz after my week I need it, percent of this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyQ/pseuds/WindyQ
Summary: Killua’s eyebrows are scrunched together, so much so, his bangs shift from the way his forehead crinkles, and he’s scowling, bright red. Gon can’t help but think the same thing. Killua is pretty. He can’t help but think of many things. Like getting Killua flowers on their anniversary, pulling him in by the waist... Marrying Killua. Killua with a veil... Killua...
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 15
Kudos: 132





	Til Death Do Us Part

**Author's Note:**

> I need more Gon loving Ki. I’m not sated. I never will be, but. I’ll keep doing my own niche of Ki getting love! I also need more Gon calling Ki pretty.
> 
> Me after my first engagement fic: Nope, I’m done! Didn’t do that well! My brain: Are you sure about that. 
> 
> I’m sure everyone’s sick of reading Ki getting love, but I’m big dumb and need more.

To Gon, Killua was the embodiment of everything good in the world. Everything precious and beautiful and pure. A sparkling rock at the bottom of a river, that catches your eye. Fragile and small, but sturdy and strong enough to not be washed away. Unlike anything else. A rare flower, all flowers beautiful, but petals of blue, red, and pink all mixed into one, starkly different, but nevertheless gorgeous. More breathtaking than anything there.

To Killua, well, Killua wasn’t any of those things. He was a sickled branch sticking out in a dark forest, ugly, hideous, and monstrous. Something that should be pulled away from the rest and discarded. 

Gon recalls Alluka telling him once ‘Big brother doesn’t love himself.’ Gon can even recall where the conversation had started. Alluka had been exclaiming about how much she loved Killua, how much he loved her. How much Nanika loved them and they loved her. She told stories, lots, then, then... that was the only sentence that had worked into Gon’s stubborn head and could not escape. Alluka and Nanika declaring that they were going to try their best. That they let Killua know each day they love him just like he does to them. That they feel loved because Killua loves them. And now Gon loves them, and Aunt Mito too! 

Killua didn’t feel deserving of love. He’d find something in his mind to twist. Alluka said he almost cries everytime they say those words. They weren’t upset, Alluka said. She says they know Killua is happy that they love him, just like they are happy he loves them. Just that Killua doesn’t love himself, that’s what makes them sad. 

Gon makes it his new goal to change that. 

—

He doesn’t really start small. 

“Careful, Killua, the hill here is steep.”

Killua stares at him with a raised eyebrow, but before he can even snark, Gon is pulling his feet off the ground, placing a hand firmly under his rump the other resting on the small of his back. 

Killua goes quiet, and limp his arms hanging at his sides. Gon just smiles and walks across the raised land happily humming. 

Well, he was happily humming until Killua wraps his arms around Gon’s throat and all but puts him in a chokehold. 

“Wh-what are you doing, idiot?! I can walk!” 

Gon can’t move without risking dropping Killua, so he is at the mercy of said younger boy, for about two consecutive minutes, before Killua slowly gives him room to breathe. 

He clears his throat after coughing for a few moments, offering a beaming smile by tilting his head, to meet Killua’s evil eyed pout. 

“I know! But I don’t want Killua to trip!” 

Killua goes about five different shades of red before digging his claws into Gon’s back. 

He gets called an idiot the whole way there, but Killua doesn’t let go, his arms wrapped around Gon’s neck the whole time, and that. That makes Gon Freecss feel fuzzy and warm on the inside. 

—

He wasn’t a good liar. He had managed to convince Killua to come up to a flower field hidden amongst the forest of Whale Island... 

By saying it was for Alluka. That was an easy way to get Killua to go anywhere. 

He places Killua down, who straightens up gracefully, looking at the garden of flowers. 

If Gon didn’t know any better he would say Killua’s eyes lit up. 

The field of flowers had been a little project Aunt Mito had been working on for the last year with him; the last year without Killua... so often he had thought of his friend. How Killua was like a flower, amazing and beautiful, precious, bringing happiness to those around. The flowerbed; if one could call this large field that, was filled with purple and midnight blue flowers, mixed in with the pinks and oranges Aunt Mito had chosen. 

Seeing the wide-eyed look of awe in Killua’s eyes, the slight upturn of his small pink lips, made this whole trip worth it. 

“Pretty, right?” 

‘I’m glad Killua likes it, it’s for him.’ Words not said. Not yet. 

—

Killua picks a reasonable number of flowers for Alluka before Gon makes his move. 

Quite literally. He waits till Killua places the flowers down; having tied them together with a few blades of grass, and tackles the younger boy, trapping Killua beneath him. 

Normally, Killua would have pounced back, and they would start roughhousing, but Killua just stares up at Gon for a moment. His breath clearly knocked out of him from the attack, his chest rising and falling heavily. 

He stares too long. Gon can’t help himself. He never could. He was always so blunt. Killua thinks he has no brain to mouth filter. 

He’s probably right.

“Killua’s so pretty, prettier than every flower in this whole area.” 

Killua stiffens, his breath stole from him, and Gon watches with a dumb goofy smile as the tips of his ears go red and splatter across his cheeks. 

He laughs until, Killua rips out the grass beneath him and Gon... Gon gets a mouthful of grass. 

“S-Stupid!” 

“Blech! Killua’s so mean!” 

Gon doesn’t move, he spits out as much as he can much to the horror of Killua, who is getting some said spit out grass on his legs and shirt. 

If he moved Killua would have too in an instance, and he knows Killua could just smack him, but he hasn’t yet. He hasn’t. Gon gets some hopeful flurries of warmth in his chest.

Killua’s eyebrows are scrunched together, so much so, his bangs shift from the way his forehead crinkles, and he’s scowling, bright red. Gon can’t help but think the same thing. Killua is pretty. He can’t help but think of many things. Like getting Killua flowers on their anniversary, pulling him in by the waist... Marrying Killua. Killua with a veil... Killua... 

Some thoughts end up slipping past his lips.

“Killua’s so pretty. He would look so nice in a black or blue veil.” 

He could imagine it, framing Killua’s luminescent hair, those pretty little locks of hair, curling around perfectly against Killua’s soft rounded face, the few sharp edges brought to light even further. 

“Gon? Gon! What are you talking about, stupid?!” 

Killua’s voice draws him out of his thoughts. Killua who’s cheeks were still flushed a pretty pink, turning red at the tip of his nose. Confusion laced his voice, eyebrows still pushed down, his nose crinkled in annoyance. 

“Would Killua wear a dress or a tux?” 

“Huh?!” 

“Mmm! Killua’s right! Maybe both!” 

Gon looks up tilting his head to the side, picturing it. 

“Or maybe we can both wear dresses! I’ll wear a sleek green dress and Killua will walk down the aisle wearing a poofy princess dress that’s blue!” 

He beams, looking down. Killua’s pure porcelain skin as red as a tomato, his lips stuck agape, deep blue eyes fluttering with an emotion Gon can’t make out. 

“Wh-Wha-wha...”

Killua really is gorgeous. Even when he’s flustered, there is nobody in the world like him. Nobody who’s ears would turn as bright red at the tips, nobody who’s eyes would sparkle and bring joy like Killua’s. He thinks he has found it Aunt Mito. 

“You are not wearing a green dress to our wedding!”

“Huh?” 

Gon’s mind comes to a screeching halt. 

He stares at Killua owlishly, blinking slowly. 

All the color drains from Killua’s face in an instance, the red blooming across his cheeks turning a sickly green.

“N-no I didn’t! I didn’t mean!” 

Killua face burns from shame, and he tugs his arms up from the ground pulling his sleeves in front of his face, a lump climbing up into his throat. 

His eyes burn, and he wishes the ground would swallow him whole. 

He misunderstood. He did and now Gon was... Gon was...

—

Gon was ecstatic. His insides where swirling around with joy, he wanted to pick Killua up and spin him right around. He could tell from the way Killua had shrunken in, and the uneven gasps of air, the rise and fall of his chest desperate, Killua wasn’t okay. 

“Killua. Killua, it’s okay.” 

He reaches down his touch gentle fingers brushing against Killua’s thin shoulders. 

“Killua. It’s okay. I won’t wear a green dress.” 

Killua abruptly stops breathing entirely for a minute. Before he jolts up, and his forehead collides with Gon’s. 

“Owwww!” 

Gon whines, grabbing at his head, while Killua glares, cheeks flushed and blotchy, tears falling from his eyes. 

It’s Gon turn to not breath as he stares shell shocked; Killua really was pretty. 

Gon collides his lips with younger, it only lasts a split second, and Killua is unresponsive, thinking about how warm Gon is, so warm, so, so- grass. Everything tastes like grass. His nose scrunches up and he shoves Gon back, spluttering. 

“Y-y-you idiot!” 

Gon laughs, and Killua growls smacking him. 

“That was terrible!” 

“Eh? It’s Killua’s fault! He’s the one who shoved grass in my face!” 

Killua looks down, fingers bunching in his shorts, and Gon shuffles closer, his fingers cradling the sides of Killua’s face warm and comforting. 

“Will Killua... do me the honor of marrying him?” 

Killua brilliant eyes go wide, and his lips part, and his shoulders shake, and Gon resists the urge to wrap him in a hug. 

Tears slip from his eyes and Gon catches them and wipes them with the backside of his thumbs before they can dribble and fall down his cheeks. 

“Only...” 

Gon sucks in a breath. 

“Only if you won’t wear a green dress, stupid.” 

His voice is quiet, barely a whisper, shy, but a laugh falls from his lips at the end and Gon’s whole world lights up. Feels whole again. 

“I won’t! I’ll wear a dress to match Killua’s! Except his will be poofy like a princess! ‘Cause Killua’s really pretty! Like a princess!” 

Killua audibly gasps, and Gon ends up with another face full of grass. 

“S-stupid! So selfish!” 

Funny, he really doesn’t mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, it’s taken me so long to post anything. I have written, so it’s less writers block this time and more, genuine fear of just the next thing I post just flopping. It’s a mental battle I know views aren’t everything and I’m being selfish here, esp I’m niche all my stuff is, and cuz 200 if we go based on my last fic, that’s really a lot, esp in some fandoms I’m sure 200 would be like godlike, but it’s really put a block on me wanting to post anything. 
> 
> That said I wanna thank anyway who left a comment on my last fic. They made me so happy, and made it worth it. 
> 
> I feel bad cuz if I look at my dates for when I post fics only rec am I taking so long with anything, so, I’m sorry. I wrote this week, but all are just projects that aren’t complete yet. 
> 
> The boys are 16? 17? Here look let me live idc if that’s too young I can’t imagine Gon waiting oskskskskksks. 
> 
> I enjoyed writing this so much, thank you for readin! I know I sounded super selfish above, but I guess I just like being honest about why things are the way they are. It’s really just my dumb brain and I appreciate anyone who reads thank you.
> 
> If you want to see me complain lol or! Just want loving Ki hours all the time cuz Ki deserves better! You can find me on my tumblr! http://windyqs.tumblr.com/ twitter! https://twitter.com/windsqs or on my discord! I also rp Ki there and I could always use more rp buddies or friends I am a lonely bean WindyQ#6831


End file.
